Happiness
by Happy2BeDee
Summary: Elliot and Olivia and their unexpected road to parenthood. Bensler


**Bensler one shot. Still gonna post that multi chapter one day but for now, Enjoy. Noah wasn't intended to exist in this story but he can if you want him to and we don't talk about that night in season eight!**

* * *

.

First trimester and from the beginning they told them that they shouldn't get their hopes up. It was a miracle that they'd conceived in the first place; " _not even trying!"_ Elliot bragged to anyone that would listen; but the doctors had a different outlook...

 _At your age, the probability for miscarriage in the first trimester is high…_

But still, she prayed to a god she wasn't sure she believed in and had faith that everything would work out fine and it did- save the terribly sore breasts and morning sickness that gave her ridiculous bouts of nausea and vomiting. But everyone agreed that the sicker the mom, the healthier the baby so she took it all in stride and never once complained; even on most days when it lasted all day, she simply punched Elliot wherever she could land a blow and she dealt with it as best she could.

Elliot was pretty bruised up by the end of that first trimester!

* * *

When her fourth month came, officially her second trimester and she hadn't lost the baby she thanked god. But then came the talk of everything that could go wrong

 _There's a higher rate of abnormalities; Down Syndrome, etc. If you choose to go through with this pregnancy-_

 _If?_

 _You also need to be aware of the risks to you - pre-eclampsia, hypothyroidism, gestational diabetes. Granted, you've been lucky to have a problem free first trimester but we're talking now about serious conditions that could affect not just you, but your baby…_

He held her hand to let her know that in spite of what the doctors said, everything would be alright. They were taking a chance on this baby but something in her heart told her to trust. She could do this; they would do this!

It did come with it's share of trials; a huge argument over genetic testing that after two weeks he gave into when he realized that she would do it anyway. They got through it to find that the pregnancy was healthy and would be okay but then later came the cramping and the bouts of spotting, plus that one trip to the hospital that resulted from her falling during a chase. Thankfully it turned out alright; bed rest for 2 weeks, no sex during and desk duty way earlier than she'd anticipated but in return she got to have a safe pregnancy and that was worth more than hurt feelings over being slowed down.

* * *

Her third trimester came and she was huge, constantly horny and hormonal - and not in a good, weepy kind of way. This pregnancy was doing a number on her that made her mean and impossible to deal with. When she wasn't busy yelling at Elliot for some reason, she was verbally abusing her squad over something that was often silly. It was to the point that they would pretty much get the hell out of dodge when they saw her coming, Carisi being too slow one day and having gotten an earful because she couldn't find her favorite tea bags which turned out to be on her desk.

Elliot wasn't so lucky at home, but thankfully he had the one thing that would keep her quiet; well, quiet enough and was more than grateful that the doc hadn't taken it away yet and he thanked god he had the stamina to keep up.

Finally, at 37 weeks, after the mean streak had been over for eleven days, she began having contractions in the middle of a meeting with Dodds but brushed them off and by the time the meeting ended, she was groaning. The contractions had somehow jumped to 3 minutes apart, and Fin called Elliot who agreed to meet them at the hospital. Her water had burst on the way there and they got stuck in traffic; by the time they got to the hospital Fin was a wreck from trying to keep it together, Olivia was beyond words from being in so much pain and the baby's head was coming down the birth canal. The doctor and nurses had her on a bed and rushing up to the delivery room while cutting her out of her pants, Elliot was by her side telling her that it would be okay and to breathe while she screamed and squeezed the life out of his hand.

After the pushing and screaming and threats of murder and dismemberment, they held in their arms two perfect, 7lb, identical twin boys. They both had their father's eyes but from what they could tell, they were all Olivia in every other aspect. From their heads full of dark hair to their perfect little noses, the babies were absolutely beautiful; it was no wonder that their parents cried so hard after they were born. Especially Olivia; she never imagined that she would ever be so blessed to have not one, but two perfect babies that came from her, two perfect babies that she and Elliot made together and now after waiting for so long, held and could love.

"I thought that having you, my life was complete but I was wrong...I can't believe they're here!" She said with a kiss to Sean, the one she held while Elliot cradled Jason.

"I can't believe how tiny they are!" He wept.

"Not so tiny coming out!" She disagreed. She would be sore from the delivery for a while but when she looked at her babies, she knew she'd gladly go through it again. "I know I haven't told you much lately, but I love you more than you could ever know!"

"I love you too baby!" and he kissed her sweetly. "You know, if you want that girl, I got plenty juice here, I'm just sayin!"

"Won't be necessary,. You're never touching me with that thing again!"

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
